Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 2 written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Brutox's Revenge". Plot (In Washington, D.C. at the White House, the helicopter came outside to pick up the president) *Pig Pilot: Mr. President, the ceremony is about to go on, we're waiting for you. *President: *a few of his men came* Oh my, look like we're going to have a big speech today at the ceremony. Let's go men. *he and his few men enter the helicopter* *Pig Pilot: Here we go. *fly into the ceremony* (At the park, a ceremony is being held and set up by the panther chief) *Panther Chief: Where is the president? *Turtle Cameraman: He will be here in just a minute. *Lion Cameraman: Look, there he comes. (The helicopter lands with the president coming out) *Panther Chief: Mr. President. *President: My man. *Panther Chief: Welcome back. *President: How the robots doing? *Panther Chief: They're all built. Look like we're ready to show it to the public. No more bad guys coming along. *President: This is a start of a new era. *Female Fox News Reporter: Mr. President, come up on the board. *President: Yes sir. *come on board to make a announcement in the speech stand* Ladies and gentleman, today we will ban all weapons in this country. No more thefts and no more incidents in places. *Everyone: *cheers* *Panther Chief: That's my man. (The gang arrives with Stuart, Pat, Stan, Timon and Pumbaa getting off the car) *Timon: We made it. *Stuart: There's Stephanie. Let's go say hi to her. *Pat: Sweet. *Stan: Not so fast. I'm going after her. *Staurt: Wait up boys. You can't just fall in love by the time of your return. *Timon: They alway rush after the girl. *Pumbaa: Like they alway do, boys will alway be boys. *Timon: You're a boy Pumbaa. *Pumbaa: Oh. (In the seat area) *Stephanie: Hey guys, you all came back. *Timon: Of course we did. *Lili: Looking in shape. Kids, sit down and stop hopping everywhere. *Emily: Look like Brutox is banned after all. *Stan: Or not. I have a bad feeling about this. We haven't heard any news from him for a day. *Pat: But we were on vacation at that time. *Stephanie: That's not the case boys. Brutox and his meerkat friend are planning to destroy the whole country. *Pumbaa: We can't let it happen. What if he's back with a bigger ship? *Timon: He never had a ship in his life. Or a UFO. (Meanwhile, Brutox and the selfish meerkat sneaked into Professor Chi-Chi's lab) *Brutox: This is it my friend. It's time to get revenge on him. *Selfish meerkat: Right back at ya. Time to break in like a robbery. (At Professor Chi-Chi's lab, Professor Chi-Chi is testing out the cube which open a portal) *Professor Chi-Chi: Perfect. Look like Timon and Pumbaa can go back to their world by midnight. *Brutox: *break the door* Where is the cube? *Professor Chi-Chi: Uh......... *Selfish meerkat: There it is! He has it on the table. *Professor Chi-Chi: What? It's just a prototype GameCube i got from E3 2001. *Brutox: No! You have the cube right into your hands. *Selfish meerkat: Get the cube! *Professor Chi-Chi: Stand back. You won't get away with this. *Brutox: Gimmie the cube now. If you don't give me the cube, i will blow the whole neighborhood up. *Professor Chi-Chi: No angry, no hate, no evil, no darker times, no worries. *Selfish meerkat: Give us the darn cube now! *Professor Chi-Chi: I surrender! Here you go, take it to Pat. *Brutox: *grab the cube* Ah ha. Now all we need to do is lift the stadium up, *Selfish meerkat: *hold the superhero potion* What's this? *Professor Chi-Chi: It's my own superhero potion. Do not touch it or else. *Selfish meerkat: *pour the potion on the needle* Get ready Brutox. You are one true superhero to the world. *pinch Brutox with a needle* *Brutox: Gah! I feel so different. *Selfish meerkat: We need to escape now. *Brutox: *grab the selfish meerkat and fly to the stadium* SEE YOU LATER PROFESSOR CHI-CHI! HO HO HO HO HO! *Professor Chi-Chi: No! This is all my fault. Not again. (Back at the ceremony) *Aunt Martha: Sorry guys, i'm running behind. *Pat: Aunt Martha? *Aunt Martha: You're back boys. How was the trip? *Stan: Pretty much fine. *Timon: We were on fire. *Pumbaa: Have so much dancing and too many drinks. *Aunt Martha: Oh, what a pleasure. When i was a teenager, everyone went skateboarding while i was doing the hula hoop at my friend's house. *Emily: Who like the hula nowadays? *President: And now, behold. These robot nanobots are the future of our world. They look like bears, but they will stop every theft and supervillain in the world. Reveal them now! *Panther Chief: Yes boss. *reveal the nanobots* *Everyone: *cheers* *Pat: Wow. *Timon: They look like skeletons of a bear. *Pumbaa: More like a lion. *Timon: Female lions are the lioness. *Pumbaa: What? *Timon: What is your point? *Pumbaa: Nothing. (At the stadium, everything was empty. A hippo is cleaning up the grass with his walkman playing some music with "Dixie Chicken" by Little Feat playing in the background. Brutox with his meerkat buddy land down on the grass, looking at the stadium.) *Hippo Worker: Can i help you? *Brutox: No you can't. *lift the stadium up in force* *Hippo Worker: *call the security* Security, security, i found the bad guy who blow the court up a few days ago. *Police Chief: *on speaker* We're bringing them in. *Brutox: Hold on tight. *throw his meerkat buddy to the seats* *Selfish meerkat: Where are we heading? *Brutox: *land on top of the stadium* To the ceremony. This cube is the perfect plan to take over the world. *move the stadium to the ceremony* *Hippo Worker: Hey! Come back here! Gah! (While Brutox is floating and moving the stadium, he use the force to steal some weapons from a gun store at a park from some hunters. He also steal a microphone from the concert of a singer giraffe and steal a news camera from the ceremony of a bear.) *Bear Cameraman: Hey! *Fox Cameraman: It flew in the sky. (Brutox have the news camera floating in action) *Brutox: Lights, camera, action! (All the TVs has been changed to Brutox's broadcasting with his plan) *Brutox: Hola. Attention everyone. This is your supervillain speaking. I have come out of misery and i have finally returned for some revenge. Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan, if you can hear me. I am here to get my hands on you with the cube i stole from Professor Chi-Chi's lab. (At the ceremony) *Pat: Oh no. *Stan: He's coming right toward us. *Lili: Is that a UFO, or a floating bagel. *Timon: He took the stadium to trap us all here. *Brutox: Behold my guns. Attack the people now! (The guns start shooting as the people started to panic) *Pumbaa: It's a invasion! *Panther Chief: President, activate the bots! *President: Stop the guns, stop the theft! *activate the nanobots* (The nanobots start shooting on the guns) *Selfish meerkat: The guns are even powerful in superhero mode. *Brutox: Oh yes. This is what i'm talking business. (Back at the ceremony, the nanobots are still shooting on the guns) *Timon: We need to find a way to stop the stadium. *Stan: How about we blow it up in pieces? *Pumbaa: Good idea Stan. *Pat: Let's go and stop that evil donut. *Aunt Martha: Behind out there, the fireshots may hurt you in pain. *Pat: We will. I thought these guys are filming a movie, but they're not. *Timon: Let's go stop Brutox and his meerkat pal. *Pumbaa: Okie dokie! (Back at the floating stadium) *Brutox: Gah. I need more weapons. Think, think, think. *Selfish meerkat: Try stealing them from the cops. *Brutox: Good idea. They will shoot on random animals from random places from the city itself. *use the force to steal the guns from the cops and the guns shoot on the streets* (Back with the gang) *Timon: We can't just stay there like a festival, we need to stop the stadium now. *Pat: Look like a broken UFO donut! *Stan: Get back to Professor Chi-Chi's lab, we need the cube to warp into the stadium* *Pumbaa: That should do the trick. (Brutox move the guns to shoot at Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan) *Brutox: They're not getting away with this. *Selfish meerkat: You can't hide! (The nanobots shoot one of the weapons from Brutox) *President: Fly my nanobots, fly! (The nanobots fly into the stadium to shoot the weapons) *Timon: Brutox caught us! *Pat: Hide in the car. *Pumbaa: We should think while we roll out. *Stan: Right back at ya. (Back at the stadium) *Brutox: My weapons! *Selfish meerkat: Those robots shoot them all. *Brutox: There like 8 of them shooting my weapons. *Selfish meerkat: What to do now? *Brutox: I will control them. *control the nanobots* *Selfish meerkat: Ah ha. *Brutox: Nanobots, find Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan and kill all of their friends. *Nanobot #1: Yes master Brutox. *Nanobot #2: We will find them. *Brutox: Go go go. (Back with the gang hiding in the car) *Timon: They caught us again. *Pat: Darn it. Why the nanobots chasing us then. *President: Men, our nanobots are being controlled by that supervillain pig, do something! *Pat: I know what i can do. *Stan: Let's build a cannon to blow up the stadium. *Pumbaa: Fart on the pig? *Timon: No guys. We need to use the rockets to get up there. *Pat: Perfect up. Bring in the cannon. *Panther Chief: *bring the cannon here* Who want to go first? *Timon: Me. *Stan: Stand down! *President: They're shooting on us. Run! *Pat: Now it's our chance. *Stan: Let's go. *Timon: Hop in boys. This is going to get windy. *hop on the cannon* *President: Okay. You asked for it. *fire at Timon to the stadium* *Timon: *flying* Weeeeeee! I'm flying like an eagle! (Back at the stadium) *Brutox: Oh no. He's coming back. *Selfish meerkat: No. It cannot be. Why he has to find us all the way like a owl? *Timon: *land to the stadium in the seats* Goal! *Brutox: *fly and land to the seats* So there you are, you were flying all the way like a vulture. *Timon: Oh yeah? I have something for you. *Brutox: If you don't? You don't wanna know. *lift two seats up* *Timon: Oh grub. *Brutox: *throw the two seats at Timon* *Timon: *dodge the two seats and move to the stairs* Watch it hog man! *Brutox: Darn it. Now i have more. *Timon: Huh? *Brutox: *throw more seats at Timon* *Timon: *run up the stairs to avoid getting hit by the seats* Somebody help me! *Brutox: You're not going anywhere piggy. *Timon: I'm a meerkat you dork! *Selfish meerkat: How is he a pig? *Pumbaa: *arrive at the stadium as he push over the meerkat and land down to Timon with the selfish meerkat* Oof! *Timon: Whoa, you made it. *Brutox: The fat warthog? *Pumbaa: *stand up* Freeze Brutox, your villainess days are over. *Brutox: So you finally came. Look like i have a lot more seats left to destroy. *float the left seats up* *Pumbaa: Uh oh. That is one big stack of seats in a stadium. *Timon: We gotta run. *Brutox: *throw the seats at Timon and Pumbaa* Ya! *Pumbaa: Look out! *Timon: Go inside. (Timon and Pumbaa run to the inside of the stadium as Pat arrives and hit on Brutox to the other side of the stadium) *Brutox: Hey. *Pat: Hey fat hog, didn't see you there. *Brutox: What are you doing? *Pat: You stole the cube? Hand over the cube now. *Brutox: No. I will take over the world at last. *Stan: *arrive at the stadium* Hey Brutox, we finally came. *Brutox: No! Not the dog too. *Selfish meerkat: Stop the hippo and dog now! *Brutox: *float the seats up and throw them to Pat and Stan* Die! *Pat: Run! *Stan: We're all gonna die. (Pat and Stan run around a circle from Brutox throwing the seats as the selfish meerkat escape to the inside to find Timon and Pumbaa) *Timon: Why are we running around? *Pumbaa: I think it's a circle like the circle of life. *Timon: I know, but why it shaped as a circle? *Selfish meerkat: Ah ha, i found you! *Pumbaa: He found us! *Timon: Run back! (Back outside, Pat and Stan are running away from the seats as Pat begin to fight Brutox) *Brutox: Hey. *Pat: You destroyed the general admission side, now we're destroying you in pieces. *Brutox: Stop it. *Stan: Look out! *Pat: Huh? *Brutox: *use the force to throw the seats to the sand in the beach* *Pat: Take that! *kick Brutox* *Brutox: Nanobots..... (The nanobots fly into the stadium) *President: What are they doing? *Panther Chief: They're going back? (The nanobots arrive at the stadium as they hold their machine gun up as Brutox hold the floating guns up to Pat and Stan) *Pat: Uh oh. *Brutox: You're finished now Pat and Stan. *Stan: *gulp* We're doomed. *Brutox: Any last words? *Pat: Um? *Stan: Can i go to the bathroom? *Brutox: No. Say one last word before your death. *Stan: Please? *Brutox: No. Use a real one. *Stan: Uh...... (Back inside, the selfish meerkat is still chasing Timon and Pumbaa) *Timon: This isn't a safe place to run. *Pumbaa: But the stadium is all the way high. They won't find out. *Timon: Then why is Brutox holding a camera in the sky? *Pumbaa: It was floating! *Timon: Pumbaa, we need a plan. *Pumbaa: Ah ha! *break into the office room* *Timon: Now lock the door. *Pumbaa: *lock the office door* *Selfish meerkat: Hey! *Timon: I knew this office has a fire drill alarm. *Pumbaa: Just a fire alarm Timon. Just for a short. *Timon: What can we do about it? *Pumbaa: How about we press it? *Timon: Go ahead buddy. *Pumbaa: Game over man. *press the fire alarm* *Selfish meerkat: My ears! (The fire alarm sound goes on as the nanobots and guns start shooting at the alarms) *Brutox: What are you guys doing? *Pat: Now it's our chance to grab him. *Stan: *grab Brutox* *Brutox: Hey! *Pat: Now move the stadium back where it was. *Brutox: No. I want to go home! *Stan: Pat, go get the cube. It's up there. *Pat: Right back at ya. *Brutox: No! It's mine! *Pat: Gotta go all the way high like a rocket. (Back inside, Pumbaa break the door and hit the selfish meerkat) *Selfish meerkat: Ow. *Pumbaa: Stay here. Don't move. *Timon: Now we need to go and get Pat and Stan for help. (Back outside, Pat is going up the stairs and tries climbing into the top) *Pat: Gosh, why the metal so wet? I couldn't reach like a gecko. *Brutox: Nanobots, stop the hippo! *Nanobots: *shoot on Pat* *Stan: No! *Pat: *fall down and run around from the nanobots shooting* Stan, i tried! *Stan: *still grabing Brutox* It's not working. *Brutox: My plan has succended. *Timon: *arrive with Pumbaa* Hey Stan, we're back. *Pumbaa: Why is the fire drill still on? *Stan: Who pressed the fire alarm? *Timon: Pumbaa did. *Stan: Then why didn't you say so?! *Timon: Uh oh? *Pumbaa: Bad luck. (A bunch of police cars came to chase after the floating stadium) *Bear Cop #1: The stadium is headed to the neighborhood. *Bear Cop #2: It's going after the forest. (Back with the crew) *Aunt Martha: Is there some other way to stop that floating stadium? *Emily: We can go to Professor Chi-Chi's lab to use one of his nukes to blow up the stadium. *Stuart: Be careful. His nuclear weapon could blow the whole world up. *Stephanie: I'll say we blow it up to the stadium. *Lili: Perfect idea, let's head to his lab right away. (Back at the stadium, Brutox let go of Stan) *Stan: Hey. *Brutox: Nanobots, after them! (The nanobots chase after Timon, Pumbaa and Stan) *Timon: Now they're chasing us? *Pumbaa: He has the guns up floating. *Stan: We're all gonna die. *Brutox: Yes. This is the end of the world now boys. *Pat: *climb fast and head to the top* Yes. How brave i am. *hold the cube* Yes! I got the cube at last. *Brutox: No! The cube. *fly to the top* That's my cube! *Pat: I got it first. Not you. *Brutox: Look like we have to fight instead. *hold his guns up to Pat* *Pat: Uh oh? *Brutox: Game over Boogerman. *Pat: *open the portal up in the cube* Peace out! *jump into the portal* *Brutox: Hey. Hm. *throw his guns at the nanobots* Destroy the world now. *Nanobot #1: Destroy the world. *Nanobot #2: Destroy the world. *Nanobot #3: Destroy the world. *Timon: Now what? *Pumbaa: They're after the world now. *Stan: Hey. The cube is on and he's going into your world! *Brutox: *jumped into the portal* *Timon: Oh no. *Pumbaa: It's too late. The world is in chaos again. *Stan: And even Pat is gone. (The nanobots shoot on their targets to the whole world from Brutox's control. Stuart and the gang arrive at Professor Chi-Chi's lab.) *Stuart: Professor Chi-Chi! *Professor Chi-Chi: Boys, they stole the cube. *Stephanie: What? *Aunt Martha: First of all, he's a boy and we're all girls. *Professor Chi-Chi: My bad. I thought Pat and Stan are with you. *Emily: They're still at the stadium and they're heading this way to your lab. *Stephanie: Get the nuclear weapon going. *Professor Chi-Chi: Okay. Now it will destroy the stadium. *press the remote button of the nuclear rocket and destroy the half part of the stadium* (The stadium started to move down into the ocean) *Timon: What happen? *Pumbaa: It's going into the ocean. *Stan: Nanobots, can you hear me?! You're out of control. The stadium is going down. *Nanobot #4: Destroy the world. *Nanobot #5: Destroy the- What? *Stan: It's working. Nanobots, get out of Brutox's control and save us all! *Nanobot #6: Right on it. (The nanobots fly into the stadium to hold a lift from falling to the water) *Stan: No! Right at us. *Pumbaa: They didn't hear us. *Timon: The cube. We need to get the cube. (Around the multiverse, Pat and Brutox are fighting together into a mass of lines and holes alike. Pat punch Brutox to the other side as the multiverse as Pat fly fast to give a big punch to Brutox) *Pat: *punch Brutox* Look. What. You. Done. To. The. World?! *Brutox: Leave me along. This is how both worlds end today. (Back in the Animal World, Timon climb into the stairs and grab the cube quickly from falling) *Timon: I got it. *Pumbaa: It still opens like a floating device of a technology. *Stan: Go inside and save Pat. I'll hold the cube. *Timon: Right on it. *go into the portal* (Back in the multiverse, Timon head over to the mass of space and kick Brutox into the Box Dimension, saving Pat bu heading into the portal) *Pat: Timon? *Timon: I'm saving ya to get back into your world. *Pat: Okie dokie. Time to shut the stadium down. *return to his world with Timon* (Back at the Animal World, the nanobots are malfunctioning from pushing the stadium as they are crashing to the ocean) *Nanobot #7: No movement of big top stadium. *Nanobot #8: We are crashing. (At the stadium) *Stan: What happen? *Pumbaa: They're not moving the stadium. It's too big for them like a hill. *Timon and Pat: *arrive back from the portal* *Stan: Pat? *Pat: Give me the cube. *Stan: *give the cube to Pat* No problem. *Pat: *turn the portal off from the cube* Look like Brutox won't be paying his troubles in no time. (Back at the Box Dimension, Brutox get up from injuring his legs and head over to the other box) *Brutox: *grunt* Those morons, i will get back there to destroy the stupid world. *power up* Ahhhhhhhhhh! *he hold up the chains and move the boxes to open up to the Animal World* (Back at Pat and Stan's neighborhood as the neighbors are watching the stadium falling) *Stephanie: The stadium is falling! *Emily: The clouds are getting darker now. *Professor Chi-Chi: The nanobots are unavailable to lift the stadium back it was. Look like they meet their doom in the water. (The president and the panther chief arrive from a blue lamborghini car) *President: Professor Chi-Chi, where are the nanobots? *Professor Chi-Chi: They're too weak to lift the stadium up. The plan has failed. *Panther Chief: Oh no. (A big portal started to open as Brutox got out of the Box Dimension and crash his big boxes to the stadium) *Stuart: Oh no, look! *Aunt Martha: What is going on. *Lili: Look like these boxes came out of nowhere from that hole. *Professor Chi-Chi: It must be my cube. Brutox is hijacking the Dimensional Cube 3000. (Back at the Stadium, Brutox is throwing boxes at the gang) *Brutox: You cannot escape my fury plan! *Pat: He's back! *Timon: I thought i send him to a world of boxes. *Pumbaa: He's messing up the timeline. *Stan: We're screwed. *Brutox: Now. With my big boxes, these sharp squares will hurt your guts away from your body. *Timon: We're gonna fall. *Pat: Look! The water. *Brutox: Uh oh. (The stadium crashes to the water as the gang and Brutox crash to the water with the boxes as the portal from the Box Dimension closes. The nanobots were destroyed as well from the water and the boxes from hurting them. Back at the neighborhood, the neighbors saw the aftermath of the stadium sunking in the water.) *Professor Chi-Chi: No! They're dead again. *Stephanie: They're not dead. There must be a way for them to survive the water drowning. *President: That pig is gonna pay his guts away. *Panther Chief: *call in the cops and lifeguards* Cops and lifeguards, this is an emergency. Please report to the beach. Again, please report to the beach. We are having a problem. *Emily: Let's go check what Pat, Stan, Timon and Pumbaa are up to. *Lili: Yeah. It's better if we stay from the water touching us. *Professor Chi-Chi: The water won't hurt you. It's not til' the winter season. Let's keep moving guys. (The gang headed to the beach to find Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 2 (Chapter 10) Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 2 (Chapter 8) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers